


At the Devil's Door

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Souls, Violence, imp tweek, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple job for Tweek. Make a youth pastor commit a sin, take his soul, and get a promotion from Satan himself. Simple, right? That would be the case if Craig Tucker, the youth pastor in South Park, wasn't such a stickler to being a righteous man. It also doesn't help that he's freaking cute.





	At the Devil's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I thought I take a little break from my main stories since I need to build back my creative juices for those stories, but don't worry, I'll be sure to work on those real soon! For now, I had this idea and I also got the idea from that one animation short called "Welcome to Hell," except...Tweek isn't a ghost, he's a demon/imp that's trying to get a promotion, and Craig isn't being told to kill himself...he's being told to commit a sexual act and reveal himself for being gay...see the parallels?
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

Tweek stood nervously in that office. Satan's office. What did the big man himself want from him? He was a lowly imp, whose main job is to cause mischief and misery to the mortals above, that's it. Now Tweek wasn't complaining, his job was fine, he didn't mind being an imp...it's just...he kinda sucks at it. The whole...being tricky and pranking people is not really his thing. Torture, now torture was his thing. Seeing all those souls getting what they deserved after committing a heinous act when they were still alive, it was surprisingly therapeutic for Tweek, he felt like he could finally relax once he sees some torture or torture someone himself.

Suddenly, Tweek hears the door behind him open. When Tweek looks behind him, he sees Satan himself. Satan was covered in blood, it seems he and the other higher up demons had some fun torturing souls, lucky.

"Mr. Tweak, hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Nnngg...w-why d-did you call me up here...s-sir?" Tweek asked. So many things went into his head, was he going to be fired? Was he going to be punished for a lousy job he did last week? Did he missed his quota? What if Satan decides to put him on his torture list? Tweek couldn't handle it.

"Well Tweek...it seems that yesterday...a torture demon spotted you...torturing a human instead of causing mischief towards them."

"I-it was by accident! The asshole deserved it! He pushed a little girl and d-didn't apologized!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Calm down Tweek. You're not in trouble."

"I...I'm not?" Tweek was now confused, so why was he summoned to Satan's office?

"You're not, in fact...I'm actually impressed. The way you tortured that human...I say...you have potential," did...did Satan actually...complimented Tweek? Tweek was at loss with words.

"Y-you do?" Tweek stuttered.

"Yes...in fact...I might even promote you to the torture department. No more tricks, just good old-fashion torture," Satan said.

"R-really!?" Tweek was feeling excited. No longer will he have to make up prank, no longer will he feel weak compared to the other demons, no longer will he have to suppress his anger and emotions. He will finally let loose and do something he dreamed of doing. Torturing souls. Tweek could just imagine it now.

"There is a catch, however."

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts pulling his hair.

"Calm down, just be glad this isn't one of my demonic deals," Satan sighed.

"Whether it's one of your demonic deals or not, there's always a catch..."

"You're already living in eternal damnation buddy, just be glad I'm not planning on torturing you if you fail," Satan said.

"Oh...well...what's the catch then?"

"As you know...our battle with those damn angels have been kinda...well...terrible. We keep fucking it up somehow," Satan said. Tweek would like to say that the reason they keep failing is because Satan keeps taking the advice from his boyfriend...er...ex-boyfriend. "So I came up with a solution. I want you to make a youth pastor commit a sin and take his damned soul."

"W-what!?" Tweek shouted, "are you insane? Mormons are probably more easier than that! Don't you know how hard priests and youth pastors are!?"

"Exactly...however, one of my demons find out that a certain youth pastor is...well...gay."

"R-really?" A gay youth pastor huh? That's...that's something you never heard before.

"Yep, and here's what I want you to do. I want you to make him let out his desire for men, make him have sex, and take his soul. Once the angels know that we can even make one of their prized soldiers turned bad, we'll finally win!"

"S-still...a youth pastor? I mean...isn't converting a pastor kinda...difficult?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Satan said, he snaps his finger and a portal appears right next to Tweek. "Now go."

"Y-yes sir," Tweek gets up and walks over towards the portal.

"Another thing," Satan said. Tweek stops and looks back, shaking. "If you fail...you won't be tortured." Tweek sighed in relief, "you will, however, have to clean all the restrooms here in Hell."

"What! No! Anything but that! I'll consider torture!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Too late, already decided," Satan kicks Tweek into the portal, "don't fail me! Or else!"

"Oh fuck!" Tweek screamed.

* * *

When Tweek landed, he finds himself in a small town called South Park. Tweek was familiar with the town, it was known for it's bizarre events that kept happening for some reason...and for some reason...it always revolved around four young boys...

Tweek was suddenly hit in the head by a scroll. When Tweek picks up the scroll, he was now able to identify who this youth pastor was. His name was Craig Tucker, he was a recent graduate, and the reason he decided to become a youth pastor was because of an incident that happened during his time in school. The scroll didn't say what the incident was, but Tweek guessed it doesn't matter. All Tweek needed to do was make this youth pastor commit a sin, take his soul, and get that promotion. Simple.

Tweek managed to find the church after flying around for a bit. He suddenly spots a young man wearing a blue chullo hat. Tweek looks at the scroll, he description of the youth pastor said that he would be wearing a chullo hat.

"Bingo..." Tweek flies down and hides behind a couple of trees. He made sure no one was around before he starts changing his appearance. His horns, wings, and tail disappear, and he now looked like a human being. Tweek then changed his eyes until they were a normal emerald green. Tweek then walks towards the pastor, who was saying goodbye to a few children. Tweek quickly walks over to him. "Excuse me...but can you help me?" Tweek asked.

When this Craig Tucker turns around, Tweek suddenly froze. The pastor was a young man, in his early twenties. He had dazzling blue eyes and raven hair. He was a bit taller than Tweek, but that just added to his attractiveness. Craig Tucker was really cute.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Craig asked in a gentle voice.

Tweek finally snapped out of it, he needs to focus. No matter how good looking this pastor was, it wasn't going to stop him from getting that promotion. "Yes uh...you see...I've lost my way pastor...and I was wondering if I can head inside to repent for my sins," Tweek said.

"Of course, the church welcomes those who seek help from God. Follow me," Craig said. Tweek smiles and follows Craig. Phase one has been completed, on to phase two.

"Thank you, pastor, for helping me. I've been really thinking a lot about my sins," Tweek said.

"No problem, those who wants to cleanse their sins, there is hope for them. God forgive to those that seek forgiveness," Craig said.

"I'm glad, God is so...forgiving," Tweek said. He almost barfed from that. The two suddenly stop in front of the podium. Tweek was a bit confused. He thought he was going to the confession booth or something. "Uh...pastor?"

"...You are so stupid."

"Huh?" Suddenly, holy water was doused all over Tweek's face and body. "Oh fuck!" Tweek hissed as the holy water started burning his skin.

"Seriously? You didn't think I wouldn't noticed that you were a fucking demon?" Craig sighed, dropping his gentle persona. Craig then pours more holy water all over the demon's body.

"Gah! Stop it! It fucking burns like a bitch!" Tweek screeched.

"Good, maybe then you'll think next time before you come to a church and try to steal my soul," Craig said as he pours more holy water.

"Ahh! How did you know!?" Tweek cried out.

"One, I saw you coming over here. You really didn't think I wasn't looking up? Two, you came over to me, meaning you want something from me, and from what I can tell, you want my fucking soul," Craig then pours more holy water, Tweek screamed in agony, "and I ain't giving you shit."

Tweek was surprised that the pastor was cursing, fuck, he was surprised that the pastor was so cruel. Since when were men of faith like this!? Tweek knew it would be hard to make a pastor commit a sin, but dealing with this human was making it ten times worse.

"Please stop! I give up!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Alright," Craig sighed as he puts down the flask.

"R-really? Just like that?" Tweek asked.

"Actually...I ran out. If you wait here, I'll quickly go to the back and make more," Craig said.

"Please don't!" Tweek cried out.

"...Tell me demon....why have you come here?" Craig asked, his face didn't show any emotions, not even annoyance, it was completely blank.

"Nnngg...look, I'm going to be honest with you," Tweek said, he feels like he couldn't lie his way out of this, not with this pastor staring at him with cold dead eyes. "...I know you're gay."

"...Okay," Craig said, he didn't even flinched.

"You're not even going to react!? You're a fucking youth pastor who happens to be gay! Won't you get in trouble for that!?"

"Dude...it's 2018, you think people care if I'm gay?"

"Well...there's those really religious guys," Tweek said.

"Yeah...okay...but still. Everyone in this town knows I'm gay, and they all don't give two fucks," Craig said. Tweek was still surprised that the pastor was cursing. "As long as I don't give into my desires, God will accept me for who I am," Craig said.

"Wow...that is a load of bull," Tweek said.

"...You want me to get more holy water, demon?" Craig glared.

"No no no...it's just...what's the point of being gay when you know...you can't...uh...have sex with a guy you really really like?"

"I believe that sex isn't really required to have a decent relationship," Craig said.

"Yeah...but it makes it a whole lot of fun," Tweek muttered.

"Do not speak such blasphemy in the house of God," Craig said.

"Dude, you literally cursed up a storm a few minutes ago," Tweek said.

"...Okay look," Craig said, dropping his holy man shtick, "I know I'm gay, and I accept the fact that I'm gay, but I've already decided to dedicate my life to God, so if all you want from me is to give into my desires and take my soul, then fuck you and you can go screw yourself because that shit ain't happening," Craig said.

Tweek was now panicking. He needs to make this pastor commit a sin or else he'll never get that promotion. "Come on...don't you want to stick that dick of your into someone's butt?"

"...Get the fuck out of my church," Craig suddenly picks up the demon and kicked him out...literally.

"Ow...did you have to kick me?"

"Fuck you dude," Craig raises his hand and flips him off before closing the door.

"...What a dick!" Tweek exclaimed. He stands up and starts pulling his hair. "Damn it...what am I going to do now? If I don't think quickly, I'll never get that promotion...worse, I'll be stuck on toilet duty for the rest of time! I can't deal with this!" Tweek starts walking back and forth, he needs to come up with something. Tweek takes out the scroll and starts looking at any information about the pastor that could help him. "Come on...come on..." Tweek kept looking until he finally saw some of Craig's ideal partner. "...Blonde huh?" Tweek grinned as he looks around for Craig's address.

* * *

Craig was finally back home after a long and tiring day. Craig never thought he would deal with a demon...again, but he guessed that was the price for being a pastor. 

"I hope that fucking demon doesn't show up again," Craig muttered. He heads towards his bedroom and was met with a familiar and annoying figure.

"Hello," Tweek purred as he greets the pastor.

"...Are you an idiot or something?" Craig sighed as he starts taking out his flask of holy water.

"Wait! I just...I want to help you realized that suppressing your desires isn't something you should be doing, you should be embracing it with open arms," Tweek said.

"Gee..that's what the last demon said before I poured so much holy water onto him that he finally gave up and left."

"Wait...that was you who did that to Jeremy!? The guy had to be hospitalized for a month! He's still seeking therapy!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...I'm surprised that Hell even has a health care," Craig said.

"Comes with the job," Tweek shrugs. "Look...I know what you desire."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You like blonde guys, and I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm a blonde," Tweek said.

"...Okay...and?"

Tweek froze, he thought that would work, "w-well don't you find me...attractive?" Tweek asked.

"...Meh...I mean...you're good looking and all, but you're still pretty average," Craig said.

"...Y-you think I'm good looking?" Tweek blushed.

"And average, I also said average," Craig sighed, "look, if you're trying to seduce me, you're failing...miserably. At least the last guy tried a little better than you."

"Nnngg...why are you so stubborn. Just fuck a guy and let me take you soul!" Tweek exclaimed.

"That's the problem, why would I succumb to something so...unholy, just so you could take my soul?"

"I'm trying to get a promotion here!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well too bad you ain't getting it cause I ain't doing what you're saying. Now get the fuck out of my house before I start using the holy water," Craig threatened.

"Oh come on, don't you find me irresistible? Don't you feel anything down there after seeing me?" Tweek asked as he clings onto Craig's arm.

"No, now get off," Craig tried pushing the demon away, but the demon's grip was too strong for him.

"Oh come on, I'm totally your ideal type! Blonde, a bit shorter than you, think guinea pigs are cute," Tweek said.

"You think...guinea pigs are cute?" Craig asked, for a second, Craig's eyes lighten up. Tweek felt his heart beating. "I mean...I still don't give a damn."

"Oh come on dude...no one can be this holy," Tweek then leans forward and places his lips on the pastor's neck.

"What the fuck are you-"

"I can make you feel good...I also learned that you love having your neck kissed like...this..." Tweek starts kissing Craig's neck.

"Stop that."

"Make me..." Tweek then start nipping at Craig's neck and then licking at it.

"S-stop..."

"See...even someone like you can..." When Tweek looks back up at the pastor's face, he was surprised by how red his face was. Craig was looking at Tweek with a pleading looking on his face, as if begging Tweek to continue. "...Huh...I kinda get it now..."

"W-what?" Craig asked as he snapped back to his normal neutral face.

"...All this time I thought you like sticking it into someone...when really...you like someone sticking it to you," Tweek smirked. Craig blushed before he grabs his flask of holy water and pours it all over Tweek's face. "Ah! Shit!"

"Leave my home, demon!" Craig shouted as he kept pouring more holy water all over Tweek's face.

"Oh come on man! It takes time to heal from holy water!" Tweek shouted.

"I don't care, now leave!" Craig shouted as he pushes the demon and opens his window. He then pushes the demon through his window.

"Wait wait wait, please don't kick me out!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Fuck you," Craig then kicks Tweek in the stomach till he was finally out of Craig's house. Craig quickly closes the window and locks it. He then grabs his cross and hangs it above his window so the demon wouldn't be able to enter.

"Fuck...Craig! Open the window!" Tweek shouted as he taps on the window.

"Leave demon. I will never succumb to your evil deeds!" Craig exclaimed before closing the curtains.

"Damn it!" Tweek cursed as he flies towards a tree and sits down in one of the branches. This was hopeless, Tweek was never going to make this holy man give in to his desires. Tweek will never get that promotion and he will never torture souls. He'll be stuck as a worthless imp and clean up toilets for the rest of his damnation. "...Ugh...come on Tweek, you never gave up when you poured acid on that man...so why give up now? You're going to get that promotion and you're going to make this pastor cave in. You can do this!"

With a new sense of confidence, Tweek was ready to see the pastor the next day and make him succumb to his desires. Tweek can do this!

...He also wouldn't mind seeing Craig make that cute face again as well...

* * *

The next couple of days, Tweek would see the pastor at the church. Tweek would bother the pastor the entire day, but making sure to not be spotted by any humans. Tweek would try to convince the pastor to give into his desires.

"Think about it, you'll be stuck as a virgin and never know how it feels to be with another person, let alone a man," Tweek said.

"Who says, I haven't lost my virginity already?" Craig asked as he takes out his flask.

"Wait...really? With who?" Tweek asked.

"None of your fucking business," Craig said as he pours holy water at the demon.

This went on for about a week. Tweek bothers Craig, Craig would ignore him and pour holy water at him, or if he was out of holy water, he would beat up the demon till the demon finally leaves and not bother him for the rest of the day.

It became a routine, and as much as Craig enjoys routines, he didn't enjoy this one, but it was something he'll eventually get use to.

"You're here again? Aren't you tired of getting drenched in holy water?" Craig asked as he starts uncapping his flask.

"Honestly...I think I'm starting to become immune to it by now," Tweek sighed as he lets the pastor pour the holy water on him. Tweek's skin was burning, but Tweek no longer screamed in agony or pain anymore, but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

"You know...if you just leave me alone already, you wouldn't have to deal with this shit everyday," Craig sighed.

"That's the thing, if you just accept your sexual desires then I wouldn't have to bother you everyday," Tweek said.

"Well I guess we're not getting what we want, huh?"

"I guess so," Tweek frowned. Instead of leaving after the pastor finished pouring the holy water all over him, Tweek decides to lay on one of the benches and try to gain back some energy. For some reason, he felt really tired on that day.

"What are you doing? Leave. I don't want anyone seeing a demon in here," Craig sighed.

"Oh please, I've been here long enough to know that no one usually comes at this hour," Tweek sighed.

"...Fine, you may rest, but only for an hour."

"Thanks I guess," Tweek sighed.

Craig turns around and starts sweeping the ground with a broom, but he kept his eye on the demon to make sure he doesn't try anything. Tweek simply laid there as he stares up at he ceiling. Tweek started thinking about his mission. Was all of this worth it? Just for a promotion? It was clear to him that the pastor wasn't going to succumb to his desires any time soon. Tweek knows that there isn't a time limit, but Tweek wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. He was going crazy by doing this.

"...Here," Craig said.

"Huh?" Tweek was surprised when the pastor hands him a cup of coffee. "...You're....giving this to me?"

"You maybe a spawn of Satan...but I believe I should still show kindness towards those that are feeling down," Craig said.

"You being soft here, pastor?" Tweek smiled.

"Shut up before I pour this coffee all over your face."

"...Thanks," Tweek takes the cup and takes a sip. He smiled when he tastes the bitter taste of the coffee. "It's good."

"Really? I'm not that great when it comes to making coffee," Craig said.

"Well...you're right on that...but in my opinion, this is pretty good," Tweek said as he takes another sip.

Craig stares at the demon before sitting down next to him, deeming it safe. "...Why do you want to take my soul so badly anyways?"

"I mean...I personally don't want to, but Satan does. He said if we take a soul from someone so holy then maybe the angel army will finally fall or something. I just want you soul because Satan promised me I'll get a promotion," Tweek explained.

"What exactly is this promotion of yours?"

"I'll get to torture souls," Tweek sighed dreamily.

"The fuck dude?" Craig stares at Tweek as if he was some kind of freak.

"Hey, don't judge me. It's surprisingly therapeutic, okay," Tweek sighed, "besides...I wouldn't torture souls that are somewhat a bit more innocent...I'd torture those that really did bad," Tweek said.

"...What do you mean?"

"You know...serial killers, rapists, pet abusers, all those bad souls," Tweek said.

"Huh...I didn't know you go after the really bad souls," Craig said.

"...Honestly...before I became an imp...I believe I was human once...and I guess some of my humanity still stayed intact," Tweek explained.

"...Still...I understand that you want to hurt those that did bad...but...that doesn't mean you're any better than them," Craig said.

"Yeah well...I know if I became a torturing demon...I'll finally get some respect...I'll finally feel like I'm an equal to all those other demons...and...and...I wouldn't feel like a failure," Tweek said.

"What do you mean?"

"...Imps...we're suppose to be the mischievous ones that like playing pranks and creating misfortune to mortals...but...I...I'm terrible at it," Tweek said.

"Really now? Cause for the past couple of days, you've been causing misfortune to me," Craig said.

"Ha ha ha," Tweek laughed sarcastically.

"...Look...I don't know what your dealing with, but all I know is...I think you're a good person," Craig said.

"Where did you get that answer from?" Tweek gawked. Tweek, a good person? Being a demon means your the opposite of good.

"I know it's weird...but...if you're willing to only hurt those that did harm to others...then...maybe you're not so bad...a little insane....but not so bad," Craig said.

Tweek stares at Craig and then at the empty cup in his hand. Tweek smiles. "You have gotten soft on me, pastor."

"Quiet demon. I still hate you and I'll never hand my soul to you," Craig sighed.

"...Tweek," Tweek said.

"Huh?"

"I'm getting tired of you calling me demon, so call me Tweek," Tweek said.

"...Tweek it is then," Craig said.

"...Does that mean I can call you, Craig?" Tweek leans closer.

"...Fuck no," Craig then raises his hand to looked at his watch, "times up. Now get out."

"I still have five minutes left!"

"Don't give two shits. Out. Now." Craig grabs the demon by the ear and threw him out of the church. "I hope to never see you again, but I know I will no matter what."

"Well you can't get rid of me that easily, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"Fuck you, Tweek," Craig said as he finally closes the door.

"I knew I was finally growing on you!" Tweek grinned.

"Fuck off before I force you to drink the holy water."

Tweek stares at the door, smiling. He turns around and left. For some reason, Tweek felt really happy for the rest of the day.

* * *

For whatever reason, things went on like this. The two would argue, fight, holy water would be poured, then once that was done with, the two would sit and just talk, as if what happened a few minutes ago didn't happen.

"How exactly does one become an imp anyways?"

"Oh geez...it's been such a long time, I hardly remember. I think after I died...they were just choosing random souls to turn into demons," Tweek said.

"Seriously? That's...not very comforting..."

"Yeah well, that's life...or death...whichever," Tweek shrugged. "All I know is that I was one of the few to be picked and I was stuck with imp work," Tweek sighed.

"Why imp?"

"I guess they never thought I was up for torture or something like that..."

"...Why do you like torturing people so much?" Craig asked.

"Like I said...it's therapeutic. I'm always so stressed out because of my job in Hell, you'll never know when someone is going to come after you, or worse...Satan might come after you! It's so fucking stressful and I hate it!"

"Huh..."

"...But you know...aside from being splashed with holy water...it's been...kinda relaxing...just being here and uh...t-talking to you," Tweek said. When Tweek looked up, he was surprised that Craig's face was completely red. "Craig?"

"I um...oh...look at the time, you should leave. Now." Craig gets up and grabs Tweek's arm, but it wasn't as harsh as it usually was. Craig then gestured Tweek to leave.

"What, no pushing? Kicking?"

"Just...go," Craig said. Tweek could still see how red Craig's cheeks were.

Tweek smiled and leans forward, "see you soon, pastor." Tweek then left.

It's been like this for the next couple of days. The two would fight and then talk. It was a routine that none of them thought would be a thing, but it just was.

"Hey Craig...what kind of career did you wanted before being a pastor?"

"I actually wanted to work in science," Craig said.

"Wow...a religious man who originally wanted to do some science," Tweek said.

"Hey, there are plenty of scientists who are still religious," Craig sighed.

"Alright alright, fair point," Tweek said, "but...what made you...you know..change your mind?"

"...You remember how I told you that I lost my virginity long ago?"

Tweek felt a pang in his chest. "Yes..."

"...Well...I had a boyfriend...and I loved him dearly...I still do. He was the only one I cared so much that wasn't a family member. I...I really loved him...but then...one night...he went out....so I stayed in the apartment we shared...he never came back. The next thing I knew...I got a call from the police...they told me...it was a hit and run." Craig suddenly starts shaking. Tweek has never seen Craig shake, especially when he had on a cold and neutral aura around him. "I...I never got to see him ever again...I never...got to tell him I love him before he left...and I never will...ever again...."

"Craig..."

"I was...a broken man that day...I even thought of...killing myself...but....but one day...God came to me...and he saved my soul from my dark mind. He made me realized that...that...things just happen...and that...I shouldn't let them distract me from something that truly is important to me."

"What's that?"

"My love for God," Craig said.

"...So basically...you being a pastor is just a distraction from your broken heart," Tweek said.

"What? No...that's not-"

"Don't lie to me, Craig," Tweek then sits closer to Craig and grabs hold of his shoulders. "I know what a man with a broken heart looks like...and you fit that description."

"..."

"Craig...you shouldn't lie to yourself. You need more time to accept that your lover is now dead...you need to face it head on...and not hide yourself within the walls of this church. You need to realized it...and face it head on...only then will your God accept you truly."

"....Y-you're not saying this...just so you can take my soul...are you?" Craig was shaking underneath Tweek.

"...No...right now...I don't want your soul...right now...I want your soul to be saved from the heartache you're having..."

"..." Craig finally broke down. He clung onto Tweek as he let the tears fall. Tweek just sat there as he hugs Craig and rubs his back. "I miss him...so much...I never...got to tell him how much I l-love him..."

"Hey...it's not too late to tell him now..."

"...What do you mean?"

Tweek looks up at the time, he stands up and starts leaving. "You'll figure it out...you're smart enough." Tweek then leaves the church.

After Tweek left and it was time for Craig to head home, Craig locks up the church, but instead of heading to his car, he heads to the cemetery. Craig walks around till he finds a familiar gravestone. Craig gets on his knees and starts praying.

"...I love you...goodbye..." Craig let the tears fall as he stares at the gravestone of his deceased love one.

After a bit, Craig stands up and starts leaving. He came to the cemetery as a broken man, but now he left as a new man. Craig then gets into his car and left. He was unaware that a certain imp was watching him the entire time with a smile on his face.

"...I'm sorta jealous right now...huh..." Tweek looks down at the gravestone that Craig was talking to before he spread out his wings and left.

* * *

The next day, when Tweek was at the church, he was expecting Craig to douse him with holy water or something, instead, he saw Craig with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You're surprisingly late," Craig said as he walks over towards the demon and hands him a cup.

"...You were...waiting for me?" Tweek asked.

"Don't get a big head over this...I just...want to thank you for...yesterday," Craig said.

Tweek stares at him and smiles, "I knew I was growing on you."

"Either shut up or leave, you're choice," Craig said, but Tweek could see the small smile on Craig's face.

The two sat down on one of the benches, both not caring how close they were to each other. They stayed silent as they took a sip of their coffee. Tweek looks up at Craig and smiled.

"...I'm glad...you're better now..."

"...Me too...I feel like...I no longer feel...restrained...I feel like...I can finally let myself go..."

"Oh...maybe even let your deepest desires go?"

"Fuck you, I'm still going to be a pastor and never let you take my soul," Craig sighed, "...but I do think it's time for me to meet someone again."

Tweek suddenly felt a sharp pang in his chest. The idea of Craig dating someone didn't settle well with Tweek. "You...are thinking of dating someone?"

"Yeah...I mean...I have...er had...be asked out by a few people before...I'm still being asked out even though they know I'm a pastor...but whatever...I thought I give it a try..."

"...D-does that mean you want to fuck with them too?" Tweek asked.

"What!?" Craig blushed from the question, "I mean...I guess one day...but...maybe after I retire from pastor work or something...I don't know..."

Tweek felt his heart breaking. He knew that it didn't matter who Craig had sex with, whether it was with him or with another man, as long as Craig commits a sin, he would finally get that promotion. ...So why did Tweek not like the idea of Craig being with another man...let alone having sex with them? Tweek didn't even think about his promotion...he didn't even care about it at that moment.

"Y-you can't!"

"What? Why can't I?" Craig asked.

"You just can't! I...I don't want you to meet other people! I don't want you to have sex with them either!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well I'm not...but...don't you want me to? So you could steal my soul and get that promotion of yours?"

"I don't fucking care about my stupid promotion!" Tweek shouted. Tweek's eyes widen.

"...What? You've been talking about it this entire time. I don't understand any of this, Tweek," Craig said.

"...I...I don't understand either...I know I want to be promoted and start t-torturing people but...but..." When Tweek looks at Craig, he suddenly realized something. If he does succeed in making Craig commit a sin and taking his soul...he would end up torturing Craig's soul or worse...another demon would torture his soul. Tweek didn't want that. "...I...I don't want to...take your soul," Tweek said.

"What? You've been after me this entire time, saying how you will take my soul and all that bullshit, why the change of heart now?"

"I just...I don't want your stupid soul anymore, okay. Happy now?"

"No...just...what's going on here, Tweek?" Craig asked.

"Nothing! Just...I no longer want your soul, I'll leave and never come back....and...and you can have your life back to normal! Won't that be great?"

"It won't unless you tell me what's going on," Craig said.

"I said it was nothing!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You fucking are. You're being a hypocrite right now you know. You telling me to not lie to myself...well...right now, you're lying to yourself. So tell me what's going on right now, Tweek!"

"I love you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...."

"..."

The two stood there, frozen. Their eyes were on each other. Tweek's heart was beating. Craig's eyes widen as he stares at the demon in front of him.

"...What?"

"...I love you...I...I love you," Tweek started shaking as he looks down. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"...Tweek...I-"

"I'm leaving," Tweek said.

"What? No...Tweek...we need to talk," Craig said.

"No...no no no...this isn't suppose to happen!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek.."

"Stop saying my name!" Tweek shouted, his demonic voice finally cracking through, "just stop! Just fucking stop!"

"Tweek, listen to me!" Craig grabs hold of Tweek's shoulder, but Tweek lashes out at him.

"Leave me alone!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek then summons a portal and starts heading inside.

"Tweek!"

"...I hope you have a happy life...pastor," Tweek then jumps into the portal.

"Tweek, wait!" Craig tries going after him, but the portal closes before he could get through. "Tweek!"

* * *

Tweek sat there, waiting for Satan to come in. Tweek watches the door intently. He knew he was in trouble, he knew that Satan would punish him for what he did. He knew...he wasn't getting that promotion...ever.

The door opens and Tweek flinches when he sees the angry look on Satan's face. "H-hey b-boss..."

"Quiet you insufferable worm."

"Eep..." Tweek starts shaking as Satan walks behind his desk and sits down in his chair.

"You know why you're here, Tweek?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up and listen. I'm very disappointed in you, Tweek. You had one job. Make the pastor commit a sin, take his soul, and then come back here with it. You failed."

"I know...I know...but I just...I couldn't make him commit a sin...sir..."

"...What are you talking about? You've already made him commit a sin," Satan said.

"W-what?" Tweek looks up at Satan. "What are you talking about? I haven't made him succumb to his desires."

"Yes...that was the idea...but you did make him commit a sin, so you got one out out of three things you did correctly," Satan said.

"...What...what sin did Craig...I mean...the pastor make?"

"...He fell in love with a demon," Satan said.

Tweek's heart started racing. Craig...was in love with him? Tweek felt his heart racing as he thought of Craig. He...he misses him.

"Now I was going to punish you for not coming back here with his soul...but I thought I'll give you a second chance. I know that pastor will do whatever you say now since he's in love with you, so taking his soul will be a piece of cake."

"...No..."

"What?"

"...No," Tweek said as he looks up at him, "I won't...take his soul. I will never take his soul...I'll won't let you have it."

"Do you know who you're talking to you little worm?"

Tweek shrunk back into his seat, but he suddenly thought of Craig. He suddenly felt brave. "Yeah...I know who I'm talking to...but I still won't let you have Craig's soul! I won't let you or any other of your demons here take it! Craig's soul belongs to him...and...and when he does die...his soul will go to God!"

"You insufferable twerp!" Satan stands up as the ground starts shaking. "You dare defy me!?"

"Oh fuck!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries to get out of there, but the door wouldn't open.

"You fucking idiot, this is my office. Haven't you ever heard that you should never go through the devil's door!?"

"Gah!" Tweek screamed.

"I'll punish you. I'll rip those wings off your back! I'll pull those horns out of your skull! I'll pull your tail till you're skin comes off! Toilet duty isn't enough, you'll be on the chopping board now!"

"T-that wasn't part of the deal!"

"I'm fucking Satan, you think that matters!?"

"Oh no....come on come on come on come on..." Tweek suddenly thought of Craig. Craig...he was waiting for him...wasn't he? Craig was waiting for Tweek to return to him, wasn't he? "..." Tweek gulps and turns around to face Satan.

"What's this?"

"...Hey...you already heard what kind of torture I'm capable of doing, right? Well guess what...you haven't seen all of it..." Tweek then raises his hands and summon chains. The chains tied around Satan's arms and legs, forcing him to fall to the ground with a huge thud.

"What is this!?"

"You...you don't scare me, Satan!" Tweek shouted as he summons giant whips. The whips started hitting Satan's back while Satan howled in pain.

"Stop this, now!"

"Fuck you dude!" Tweek shouted. He then starts putting Satan on fire and watched him burn in the flames.

"You idiot, none of this will harm me!" Satan exclaimed.

"Yeah well..." Tweek then summons a bottle of holy water.

"W-where did you get that!?"

"From an old friend," Tweek then pours the bottle all over Satan's head, even forcing him to drink it.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!"

Suddenly, the door started rattling. "Boss, you okay in there? What's going on?"

"Shit..." Tweek looks at the door nervously.

"You idiot...they'll come in and make sure you're in chains. You'll never work as a demon ever again. I'll even make sure your health plan has been removed!"

"...Hey Satan...why don't you eat a dick," Tweek suddenly summons a large ax. Tweek takes the ax and lifts it above Satan's head. "Fuck you dude!" Tweek then lowers the ax and chops off his head.

The door finally opens, but all the demons that came inside gasped when they saw that their boss' head has been chopped off.

"You, what have you done!?"

"You worthless imp, don't you know what you did!?"

"Fuck you! I maybe an imp...but I'm not weak!" Tweek grabs hold of the ax and points it at the demons. "Listen here you assholes, since I just killed Satan, I deserve some fucking around here...and...and...I want you all to let all the innocent souls go!"

"...Are you fucking with us right now?"

"You do realized there's a reason why these souls are in Hell, right?"

"Shut up! I know for a fact there are good souls and that most of you just tricked them into committing a sin! So if you don't want your fucking heads chopped off like him, I suggest you let them go or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" A familiar voice startles Tweek. When Tweek looks back, he sees Satan, sitting behind his desk, glaring at him.

"How are you alive!?" Tweek exclaimed as he drops the ax.

"Are you an idiot or something? We're in Hell? Where else am I suppose to go?"

"...Oh...right...we can't...die..." Tweek starts shaking. How the fuck did he fuck that up?

"You are in so much trouble..."

"Oh oh...boss! Let's make him swallow a thousand rusty nails!"

"Let's pull his fingernails for all eternity!"

"Let's cut up his stomach and pull out his organs!"

"Now now now...all of those a great idea...so we can do all of them."

Tweek gulped as he starts backing up as all the demons started walking towards him. Tweek closes his eyes, wishing he could see Craig again.

"Craig...I'm sorry..."

"Tweek."

"Huh?" Tweek looks up, but all he saw were angry demons walking towards him. Was he...imagining a voice in his head?

"Tweek...please come back..."

Suddenly, a warm light engulfs him. He starts panicking when his body starts disappearing. "Gah! What's going on!?"

"No no no no! Somebody grab him!"

"I got it!" A demon tried to grab him, but his arm burst into flames before he could touch him. "Fuck!"

"Shit no no no! Don't you fucking dare go, Tweek!"

"I don't know what's going on!" Tweek shouted. His entire body was gone, and soon his head was about to disappear.

"You maybe leaving now Tweek, but just so you know, we will find you and bring you back to Hell!"

"Gah!" Tweek then disappears into the white light.

* * *

When Tweek woke up, he suddenly finds himself in a familiar building. It was the church, but why?

"...Tweek?"

When Tweek looks back, he sees Craig. "...Craig..." Tweek suddenly felt his eyes tearing up as he walks over towards the pastor.

"Tweek!" Craig starts walking towards him. Tweek raised his arms, expecting a hug, but instead, he was met with a punch in the face.

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

"Don't you fucking leave like that ever again you asshole!" Craig shouted.

"I'm...sorry?"

Craig pulls him closer, "you fucking better be you piece of shit!" Craig then hugs him, "...I thought I would never see you again..."

"..." Tweek looks down and notices the demonic symbol and candles around them. Craig summoned him. "You...summoned me?"

"Of course I did...I seriously thought I would never see you again you idiot!" Craig said.

"But Craig...you realized that by summoning me...you'll be stuck with me forever...and that you promise your soul to me and me only..."

"Exactly," Craig said.

"Huh?"

"If...if I'm going to lose my soul to anyone...I would rather it be taken by you," Craig said as he looks up at Tweek and blushes.

"...Craig..." Tweek starts tearing up as he hugs him. "I love you!"

"...I love you too, you fucking idiot..." Craig said as he hugs him back.

"...You know...you kinda summoned me at the perfect time actually....the demons were about to punish me after I uh...chopped off Satan's head..."

"...Are you an idiot? You can't kill Satan, especially when you're already Hell," Craig sighed.

"I know," Tweek sighed.

"Okay...seriously...how stupid can you be to not realized that dying in Hell would mean...you end up going back to Hell?"

"Okay...I get it..."

"I mean...you really have to be stupid to-"

"Just fucking kiss me already you fucking asshole," Tweek said. Tweek pulls Craig's head down and kisses him on the lips.

"..." Craig blushes as he stares at Tweek with a shy face. "I uh...um...I wouldn't mind doing that again..."

Tweek looks up at Craig and smiles. "Craig Tucker...you have committed the biggest sin in your life."

"I-I have? What's that?"

"You made a demon fall in love with a human," Tweek smiled.

Craig stares at Tweek before smiling himself. "I don't mind giving up my soul for that."

"Good..." Tweek pulls Craig's head down before kissing him once more. The two held each other close as they stood in the middle of the church.

The two have committed the biggest sin in their lives. The two fell for each other, but at the moment, they both didn't care.

* * *

Craig was on his knees as he praised to God. Tweek on the other hand was sitting on Craig's bed, waiting for him to finish up.

"Ugh...you have to do this every night? I'm pretty sure your God won't be mad if you skip a day or so..."

"I'm still a pastor and I still owe God for saving my life."

"Yeah well...God ain't your boyfriend who's waiting for his boyfriend to come to bed already," Tweek sighed.

"Ugh...fine. I'm done anyways," Craig sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"Good," Tweek giggled as he pulls Craig down. "So...instead of sleeping...why don't we see much I can make you scream my name?"

"No."

"Eh? Oh come on!"

"I'm still a holy man, Tweek. That will never stop...unless I feel like it."

"Well when can we do it? We've already been dating for two weeks already, and I really want to see what your sex face looks like!"

Craig blushes, but kept a stern face, "no sex until marriage. That's something I promised myself."

"....Well then...I guess I better propose very soon," Tweek smiled.

"...W-whatever," Craig blushes as he looks away from him.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up before I pour holy water all over you, demon," Craig said.

"I maybe a demon, but I'm your demon," Tweek giggled as he hugs Craig and kisses him on the lips.

Suddenly, the two hear a thud on the roof.

"What the fuck was that?" Craig asked.

"...Oh no..." Tweek groaned.

The window opens and a demon comes inside the house. "Ha ha ha...Craig Tucker...you have committed a sin...for that...I shall take your soul and-" Suddenly, the demon stepped on a trap and he was suddenly tied up. "What the fuck!?"

"Told you setting a trap there was a good idea," Tweek said.

"No, I was the one who said that, you said you wanted to put a trap by the door."

"What the fuck are you two do...Tweek?"

"Oh...hey Jeremy...I see therapy has done some good on you," Tweek said.

"You fucking traitor, you're working with the enemy!"

"No...I'm protecting my boyfriend. His soul doesn't belong to you or Satan...it belongs to me," Tweek smiled.

"Pff...it belongs to me," Craig said.

"Well you summoned me so technically, it belongs to me," Tweek smirked.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Fine...if you're going to be like that, then no cuddling tonight. I'm getting the holy water," Craig said as he leaves the room.

"What? No cuddling? B-but Craig!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek then angrily turns back towards the trapped demon. Tweek then summons a cow whip and glares at the demon.

"Y-you...t-tormenting another demon is...is fucked up you know!"

"Yeah well...you ruined cuddling time by coming here...so I might as well let out my frustration by torturing you you piece of shit," Tweek grinned.

"I got the holy water. Ready for some therapeutic torture?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Tweek grinned as he cracks his whip.

"Oh shit..."

Throughout the night, you could hear bloodcurdling screams in the pastor's house. Once the screams finally subsided, the demon finally leaves and warns the other demons about what he went through. Telling them that going after Craig Tucker or Tweek Tweak was a bad idea. However, no matter how many times the demons were warned, they will still come after the couple.

Luckily for Craig and Tweek, they were prepared for any demon attacks that came their way as they happily live together.

**_The end._ **


End file.
